Great Game: The Blitz
by Xigwin
Summary: A Mass Effect AU set in a Victorian era like setting where every races shared the same world. In this story Humanity are stuck between a rock and a hard place. To the east they have the Turian Stratocracy and to west they have the Batarian and only a continued alliance with the Asari Republic can Humanity keeps this two giant at bay. For now there is peace, but for how long?
1. Prologue Part 1

This story takes place in an Alternate Universe that is vastly different from the original Mass Effect universe. First and foremost is that all races basically shares the same planet, second all races have their own civilizations and culture that are based on the real world and third is that it all takes place in a Victorian era esque setting.

1.

"Are we there yet mother?" A man in his mid twenty asks this question of his mother.

"No we still not there, but it will not be long before we do." An elderly woman that seems to be his mother just answered his question.

Then the both of them hear a loud thud followed by a momentary shake. This causes the both of them to be surprised by the events and prompt the young man to open the carriage window to ask the driver what just hit them.

"Bosa what did we just hit?" The man asks his Prothean chauffeur.

"I don't know sir, it's too dark to see, but I think it's just a rock." Bosa answers his employer's question the best he can.

The man then nodded and said in returns. "As long as we don't hit anything living Bosa and make sure we don't hit anything next time."

" Yes, sir of course!" The Prothean answered.

The young man then replied with a smile and then he closes the window behind him. The carriage the three are on are currently heading to the countryside to attends a party with dignitaries from both the Human Confederacy and the Asari Republic to celebrate the two country tenth anniversary since they signed a defense treaty with each other.

He then reaches for his breast pocket in order to takes out his pocket watch and then flips it open to see the time. "I just hope we're not too late. Because I don't know what the penalty will be for getting late to a party." He said before he closes the pocket watch.

"Oh dear, don't be silly. You're not in the academy anymore. You don't have to think that you can be punished for anything." The mother assures his son that they will be just fine if they were a little late.

"If you say so mother, but I don't think I'm suited for this sort of occasion." He humbly states his opinion.

"Nonsense. How could you even think of something like that!" His mother was furious when her son demeans himself like that. "Look at how handsome you look in your military uniform." The mother pointed at her son's grey naval officer uniform. "And you are just as handsome as your father was..." The mother was right. The son is a picture of perfection. A black crew cut hair, blue eyes, a jaw so sharp you can almost cut anything with it and even with the military uniform on he can't hide his well toned body. His mother is not so far off. She also has black hair and blue eyes, but the hair has start to turn gray on some part and her face may have shown some wrinkle despite this she is still quite beautiful for considering her age.

But when she starts comparing his looks with that of her husband she then starts to sob.

"Mother please don't cry." The son leans forward to stop his dear mother from crying.

"I'm sorry it's just that you look so much like your father and he would have been proud to see you like this." She said to him as single tears starts trickling from her left eyes, which she quickly wipes it clean and resumes as if nothing happened.

The son then returns to his seat to ask her another question regarding family. "You know what would make me happy mother is that my sister could also come to see me." The son asks his mother about his sister.

The mother's sad expression was replaced immediately with those of dismay when she hears about her daughter. "What about her?" She coldly retorts at her son. Pretending not to know anything about her, but he knew she does.

Her son meanwhile knows better and decided not to pursue it because she seems to still have not forgiven her, still he cannot help but to wanting to know more about his sister especially where she is now? The atmosphere between the two remains tense and quiet only the clopping sounds the horses outside made filled the room. He cannot stand this but no matter how much wanted everything to stop so he can better ask his mother but the carriage just keeps on moving towards their destination.

Few minutes have passed and the two still haven't talked to each other. The mere mentions of his sister just made his mother quiet all of a sudden. The son then tries to make small talk so he won't have to endure this silence from her after all these long years without even seeing her, but to his surprise his mother break the silence first.

"So how was naval school? Is it everything I told you it will be?" Her mother asks with a smile on her face.

The son caught off guard by her question, but then he decided to respond to her almost immediately. "Yes, it is exactly as you just said it will be."

"So, what part of it did you like the most?" His mother probably asking about which class he liked.

"Oh there's plenty, but what I like the most was theoretical application." He almost turns a smile when he mentioned that.

"Hmm... I don't think I remember that class when I attended." The mother was puzzled.

"It's a new one actually. This class was recently commissioned by Admiral Hacket. The class was intenede to teach new officers to apply military theories and put it into practical use in times of war and also to found uses for it even during peace." The son tried his best to explain his new subject to his dear mother.

"You got to give it to Hacket all right. Only he would have the gumption to create an experimental class. Like this." His mother gives her opinions to him.

"I guess he does." He slightly laughed at that. "But I assures you mother that it was not a waste time. I learn much from that class."

"To tell the truth I was half expecting you to love the shooting practice." His mother jokingly said to him.

"Oh, that's too mother. Although I'm not that much of a shot compared to my sister though... Oops?" The son accidentally mentioned his sister.

His mother didn't say anything, but instead just stares at her son. The two continue not talking about anything until the carriage grind to an immediate halt followed by their driver saying. "We're here." Then the Prothean steps down from where he seated to let the occupants out. The driver then proceeds to help the mother off first by extending his hand. "Right this way my lady." The mother then allows the Prothean to take her hand so he can help her gently off the carriage. When her foots are firmly planted on the ground the Prothean then politely bow to lady to send her off and then the Prothean proceed to do the same to the son.

"Right this way sir." He offers his hand to the son.

"No, thank you Bosa. I can get off on my own." The son politely refuses the Prothean's offer of help.

"Very well sir." He then steps aside and put both his hands behind him as he watch the son descend from the carriage all by himself.

When the two finally off the carriage the Prothean then he shut the carriage's door behind them and get up back to where he seated so he can find place to park the carriage.

"I will take my leave, my lady." The Prothean tips of his hat to the lady before he leaves to park the carriage somewhere in the back.

The two now left stood standing in front of the Asari embassy. The strange architecture of the embassy caused the son to comment on it. "What a strange building the Asari have."

"Its Asari what do you expect. They prefer form over function." The mother retorts to her son.

And she is right the Asari embassy have something that no other human buildings have a curve for once. The son ponders on what made such species to build their building like this and how did they managed to create it. Seeing such odd building reminded him that the world is still a large place and it is a sobering thought to have.

"So what are you waiting for dear, let's go in." His mother said to her spaced out son.

This causes the son to quickly drop whatever he was thinking about and follow her to the embassy's door. The door to the embassy was guarded by two asari. When they walk closer to the two the son in addition to the two asari strange armor he immediately notices and recognized the strange weapon they have. It was an air gun. An exotic firearm that does not require gunpowder to propel the projectiles. He knew what it was immediately after seeing the gun's pneumatic pump and they also wore black leather armor that cover their torso, arms but not the area around the elbows and shoulders, their armor also exposed their thigh. In addition to that they also have skirt and leather boots.

"Do you have an invitation?" One of the Asari guard that approaches them said this.

"Of course." The mother rummages through her purse for her invitation. "Here." She then gives it to her.

"Admiral Hannah Shepard of the Confederate Navy. Yes, you may come in, but before you do can you tell us who the young man behind you is?"

"He's my son. John Shepard." Hannah explains to the two.

The Asari looks at John for a few moments and notices the sidearm in his holster. "I'm sorry, but your son cannot enter the embassy without relinquishing his gun first."

"That's unfortunate. John my dear you have to leave your gun here." His mother tells his son to do what the Asari just said.

Shepard knows for a fact that he has to surrender his gun before he can attend the function, but this is one request that he have a hard time with complying and it is not because he have to surrender his gun which are considered an inalienable right in the Confederacy, but is that he have to surrender this one particular gun. For him it is not just any gun, it is the gun he receives during graduation. A gun that is only given to the class Valedictorian. He took the gun out of the holster so he can take a closer look at it. It is a six-shot revolver with an ivory grip and the grip are beautifully adorned with diamonds. Short to say it is not just something you give away to someone you don't know.

"C'mon just give the nice Asari the gun." His mother whispers to him.

And so with a heavy heart and great reluctance. He decides to part way with his sidearm (for the moment at least.) He gives the gun to one of the Asari guard and then he removes his holster which is also specially made to hold the gun.

"All right, Hannah and John Shepard the two of you may come in." The Asari said to the two of them after she receives the gun.

"Thank you very much." Hannah and her son John then enter through the embassy's door to attend the party.

Inside John finds himself like a fish out of water. All his military training in the academy never prepares him for what happens next. He might have been taught basic etiquettes, but he is not sure if it will work on foreign dignitaries. He is afraid that one slip up and he will cause an international incident and subsequently his career. His instructor told him that whenever he get nervous pictures the other person naked. It might help if not for the Asari wearing next to nothing. This should not have surprised him. The Asari after all are famous or infamous for their open display of sexuality which are in stark contrast to Human prudishness. The Asari attending the party all wear sexually revealing outfit where the Human wore something more modest like his mother in a blue evening gown.

Even though this is technically a party there is not a lot of merry making going on, the differences in culture may contribute to this. The Asari sees human as being that represses them self emotionally while the human sees the Asari as Vulgar being that engages in casual debauchery. This causes both side to hold themselves back in fear of offending each other customs and it is especially troubling when the two sides are supposed to be ally.

John didn't know how to react to all of this and just stood there, that is until someone pulls him away. "C'mon lets go meet up with Hacket." Hannah said before he pulls his own son by the arm.

John was slightly irritated that his own mother is still treating him like a child, but he appreciated her action nonetheless. The two then search for Hacket's location among the crowds of dignitaries and VIPs. The two continue searching until they were hailed by a graying old man with a prominent scar on his face and he also wears the same Naval grey dress uniform John had albeit with more medals and ranks than he has. "Over here you two."

"There you are you old goat." Hannah said to Hacket and standing beside him are another four people that John haven't met yet.

"Mrs. Shepard good to see you." Hacket then hold her left hand and planted a kiss on her knuckle.

"Always the charmers aren't you?" Hannah was positively charmed by Hacket's gentlemanly conduct towards her.

"For you, always and it seems you brought your son in here." Hackets said this to her.

"Yes, I believe you met him already?" Hannah shows her son to him.

"Met him? I was there when I gave him the Valedictorian status." Hacket answers her.

"Sir! I thank you for giving me that great honor!" John salutes him.

The whole room's attention then shifted towards John. The guests stop whatever they are doing to witness a man in a grey naval uniform saluting his senior officer. This cause Hacket and the other in his group to take notice of the stare they received.

"At ease soldier we're not at the academy anymore." Hacket said to John so he would stop saluting so he can't bring attention to the group.

"Yes, sir!" He then stops saluting as ordered.

The guest then resumes staring at each other awkwardly at the drop of his hand. Hacket then take another looks at John and cannot help but to smile a little at his antic, because John reminded him about him self when he was young. "Ah, I forgot to introduce you to my companions earlier." Hacket pointed to the four behind him.

"Shepards I want you to meet my best friend Anderson." Hacket first introduce him to Anderson. Anderson is an imposing dark skinned man with an even more imposing voice and he also wears the same grey naval dress uniform. "Nice to meet the two of you." Anderson said when he introduces himself by stretching out his hand to him. Shepard can feel strong grip the man seems to have.

"And this beautiful lady next to him is Kahlee Sanders." Hacket continues the introduction by introducing Kahlee Sanders a blonde woman with blue eyes and she also wears the same grey dress uniform. "Nice to meet you too." Kahlee said while she also introduces herself to John.

"And that grouchy old fellow over there is Matthew Williams." Hacket pointed at a man roughly the same age as John's mother. He has a black hair that are starting to turns gray and he seems to be wearing a different color dress uniform than the rest. His dress uniform color is green which means he is in the army as opposed to the navy. "Don't listen to the old goat. I'm only grouchy when I have to listen to him." Matthew introduces himself.

"And finally this lovely little lady is his daughter, Ashley. "Hi, there. Nice to meet the two of you." The young lady is around the same age as John, she's also a brunette like her father and she has her hair tied up in a bun, but unlike her father she doesn't wear the army green dress uniform. She wore the navy grey.

When they finally done with the introducing themselves to another. Hacket said this to the group. "Forgive me if I come across as boorish, but I would like to speak personally with Shepard. If everyone else does not mind?"

The group just nodded in unison and leaves the two alone when asked. Hacket then resumes the conversation by saying this to John. "So, do you bring the gun with you, son?"

John knew what gun he meant. "Yes, I did sir, but the guard outside has taken custody of my firearm for the moments." He tells Hacket the truth.

"Asari..." Hacket tone changes into that of loathing when the word Asari escaped his lips. "What right do they have to separate a man from his gun?" Hacket voices his complaint, but not loud enough so that others won't hear him.

"With all due respect, sir. We're in their embassy. Which means we are technically in their country and that mean we have to follow their rules?" John politely point it out the reasons why to his superior.

Hacket smiles when he said that to him. "Son, I'm just voicing my opinion. No need to take it seriously."

"Of course sir, I mean no disrespect." John slightly bows to him.

"The right to bears arm aside this is still a pretty dreary party." Hacket commented on the party.

"I notice sir." John reply.

"Even though we have established defense cooperation with them ten years ago. Our relations still remains quite strained. Due to our difference in values and not to mentioned. Not so long ago we used to be rival fighting for control over the Nautillus Sea. Speaking of which Shepard I'm going to give you some pop quizzes as to proof to yourself that you're worth of the title Valedictorian." Hacket proclaims this to Shepard.

"I prefer not to sir, but if it's your order I can't refuse it anyway." John retorts back.

"Good, you know the first rule of being a soldier. You can questions your order, but you can't disobey it. All right first question. Why did we decide to ally ourselves with the Asari?"

"Because of the Turian, sir." John keeping it simple.

"Yes, because as we fought each other. The Turian used that opportunity to strike us when we are at our weakest and declared war on both of us. They took the island of Zesmeni from the Asari and from us they took Horizon. Seeing the new threat posed by the Turian both side then agree to a limited alliance against the Turian. " Hacket explains to John. "Now next question. What deals are included in our agreements?"

"Sir, the deals included opening trade and political relations, military assistance in times of war, sharing the Nautillus sea which includes exploitations of resources and joint patrol in the entire sea."

"Very good. You do paid attention in class. Our agreement with the Asari made our eastern front secure. So we can focus more on protecting and expanding our interest elsewhere. Also one last question there is a separate agreement signed between our two governments and it is considered to be more controversial than our alliance with them. Can you tell me what that is?" Hacket's tone changes into his serious one.

"Of course sir, it's called the Emancipation treaty. It's a treaty to end the slavery of the Prothean in the Confederacy and it's a part of the Arcturus Accord and the Asari will only agree to an alliance with us, if we agree to sign it."

"As much as I despise the slavery in our country. The treaty has done more harm than good. It effectively divided our people between the abolitionist and the non-abolitionist. The north and the south. Of which I suspect was their intention in their first place."

"I'm sorry sir, but I though ending slavery was supposed to be good?" Shepard seems to be confused at what Hacket just said.

"If only it was so, but the truth is just not that simple. You might think that slavery is evil but that's only because you were born in the north. Slavery are hardly practiced in there, scant a few state that do. While in the south things are different in there. They see slavery as their god given right. When we signed that deal, the whole south threatens to secede from us. It is not until we signed the Watson compromise to guarantees slave ownership in every southern state below the canal."

"But won't the Asari will just notices that we went against their deal with the compromise?"

"You make it seems that the Asari have the luxury to deny our agreement. The truth is they need this deal more than us. Considering that they are closer to the Turian. They only added that treaty so that they can sell the idea of our alliance to their populations and besides they at least manage to at least get half the country to renounce slavery. That's something to tell to their citizens."

"Even so sir, I would prefer to think that this alliance would last."

"Then I envy you. Most of us would agree that after the Turian threat ends we would be back at each others throat in no time."

"There's nothing wrong with holding on to a little bit of hope, sir. Although I do hope that we need not to go to war if it comes to that."

"You and me both son. You and me both." Hacket put his hand on the young officer's shoulder and stare at him directly in the eyes to show how much he really meant it.

"I hope so sir. I learn much about the Asari way of warfare in the Academy and from what I learn they are not pushover."

"And speaking of war John I read your thesis."

"Really sir. You actually personally read my thesis?" John was surprised to hear that the great Hacket himself took the time off to read his thesis.

"Yes. I even like it so much I want you to create a special unit based on your thesis." Nothing could have prepared John for what Hacket just said.

"Are you sure sir? I mean it's all still theoretical at this point." John tries to convince Hacket otherwise.

"No, I won't have it. I read it and your theory are sound." Hacket is adamant about his decision.

"If you say so sir." Like a good soldier John may voice his disapproval, but he cannot disobey his commanding officer.

"Oh and I almost forgot John. You will be put under Anderson's fleet on his special ship." Hacket reveals where John will be stationed at.

"I'm honored sir." Again John is pleasantly surprised to hear that not only that his theory will be adopted by the navy but he will also have the privilege to serve under Admiral Anderson.

Hacket then extends both his hand to grabs nearby champagne glasses for both of them. "Cheers." He said to him before they lightly tap the two glasses together and then the two took at the same time small sip from it.

& that is the end of the 1st chapter & I will continue this if I have ten comments on my box but if not then I have some time writing some other stuff.

Also if any of you were wondering I based the races on variety of cultures and civilizations:

Human for example are based mostly on the United States, because 'Merica that's why. Although their capital is pretty much an expy of London. Their government is a democracy, but only land owning citizens can vote.

The Asari are based on ancient Greek republic where unlike the human one everybody can vote.

The Turian are just outright Roman in everything.

The Batarian that will play an important role later on are based on East Asian culture.


	2. extra

Cause there seems to be some people favoriting my stupid story. (;-;)7 To thank you for wasting your time on this trite when there's better fic to read. I better rewards you by giving the 101 about the Factions in the story:

The "Good guys"

 **The Confederation of Mankind**

Government type: Presidential Republic.

Current Head of State: President Huerta.

Capital: Arcturus.

Currency: Confederate Units.

Religion: Secular.

Export: Consumer goods, Tobacco & Cotton.

Import: Slaves, Luxury goods & Eezo.

Summary:

Established around 100 years ago by Jon Grissom the Confederacy since then has proven itself as a force to be reckon with. In that short time the Confederacy has gone from being a minor power into a great one that rivals even the Asari in strength. Before the Confederacy humanity were divided into hundreds of different groups all with its own cultures and languages. Politically the Confederacy is a democracy that gives its citizens the right to vote and participate in public discourse, but only land owning citizens are given such right. Making it an "elitist democracy" in practice. The political field are divided into two parties the liberal Republic and the conservative Democrat. Economically the Confederacy is the fourth largest economy in Mundus already overtaking the Batarian economy by a long stretch, but it has the potential to become even larger. This economic power comes from industry and embracing a capitalist market. Of all Humanity's achievement nothing comes as close to its economic achievement. Factories and railroads are a common sight in the heavily industrialized north even its Capital Arcturus are sometimes called "the Smog" from all the smoke the factories are producing. The South however serves as the country agricultural area which produces food and cash crops for the Confederacy, but crops is not the only thing the South produces. It also produces controversy by using Prothean slaves as farm hands.

 **Asari Republic**

Government type: Democracy.

Current Head of State: Prime Matriach Benezia.

Capital: Thessia City.

Currency: Lyrian.

Religion: Asari's Pantheon.

Export: Eezo, Fish, Luxury goods.

Import: Food products, Silk & Consumer goods.

Summary:

While the Human Confederacy is regarded as the youngest country in existence the Asari Republic is considered to be the oldest government that ever existed and it is mostly have to do with the Asari long life span compared to all the other races and unlike the confederacy the Asari allows everyone to vote regardless whether or not they hold a property. Currently still both country have deep resentment towards each other because of past actions and this is while the two countries are supposed to be ally. Economically the Asari is the largest economy in all of Mundus and all of this is from the large deposit of Eezo they have and their controls over almost of all the major sea lanes.

The "Bad guys"

 **Turian Stratocracy**

Government type: Meritocracy.

Current Head of State: Primarch Fedorian.

Capital: Cipritine.

Currency: Aurum.

Religion: Cult of the Stratocracy.

Export: Weapons, Industrial goods & Slaves.

Import: Raw Commodities, Eezo & Food products.

Summary:

If someone ask who is the greatest power in Mundus they will immediately points to the Turian. The reason why is simple. Because they currently have the largest armed forces to date and also because of that they are usually seen as the undisputed military power in Mundus. Politically the Stratocracy is a meritocracy where people are judged solely by their merits, but the way to measure it in the Stratocracy is by military services. Economically the Turian are the complete opposite of the Human and the Asari. While the two of them believes in the free market the Turian are a firm believer of State Capitalism. The Turian also sees managing the economy as something beneath them and such they usually just let one of their client races like the Volus to manage their economy. Making them the only race that let others to do their book keeping. Militaristic with an Expansionist streak are what most people think of the Turian and this causes friction within and outside the Stratocracy. Currently the Turians are in a dispute with both the Asari Republic and the Human Confederacy. And this causes the two of them to join forces with each others in an effort to contain the Turian Stratocracy.

 **The Verush Dynasty**

Government type: Hereditary Monarchy.

Current Head of State: Empress Do'fanger Zici.

Capital: The Seat of the Empress.

Currency: Qian.

Religion: The Batarian Pillars

Export: Silk, Raw Commodities & Fabrics.

Import: Luxury goods, Spice & Consumer goods.

The Verush Dynasty has reign over the Batarian race for over two thousand years and it is considered to be one of the oldest governments in Mundus, but to the Batarian they considered their dynasty to be quite young compared to their earlier dynasty. And that is because the Batarian history stretched for over twenty thousand years. Making them the second oldest civilization nexts to Asari and older than the Turian. But unlike them they have no centralized government and despite having a head of state the local warlords are the one that are truly in power.

The "other guys"

 **Salarian Union**

Government type: Elective Monarchy.

Head of State: Dalatrass Narra.

Capital: (Depends on my mood.)

Currency: Inter-Daris.

Religion: Wheel of Life.

Export: Spice, Food products & miscellaneous.

Import: Consumer goods, Industrial goods & Weapons.

Summary:

The Salarian Union is a conglomeration of Salarian city states and kingdoms. Each one are ruled by a Clan Matriach called the Dalatrass and once every year all of them would vote for one of them to lead the Union. Economically they are third largest behind the Turian. The Salarian are known as THE cultural center in Mundus. Artists from all over Mundur would flock to the Union to make a name for themselves regardless of their affiliations. And also worth mentioning is that militarily the Union almost relies on Mercenary for their protection but unlike the rest of the other nations they have no qualm about hiring those of different races.

 **Krogan Horde.**

Government Type: Tribal.

Head of State: Whoever tough enough to get the job.

Capital: ?

Currency: Steel.

Religion: God of breaking thing.

Export: Death & Destruction.

Import: Whatever you got.

Summary:

WAAGHHHH! (WH40K reference)

* * *

Now I'm going to finish completing my other story about an older man trying his best to try to get into a little girl skirt... Trust me its even more effed than what you're thinking.


	3. Prologue Part 2

2.

The two then took a long sip from their champagne glasses and after they finishes with their champagne the two notices that the atmosphere of the party has started to kick off and notices that the attendants are now starting to converse with one another. Seeing the change, Hacket took this as an opportunity to start another conversation with John.

"So John how well versed are you in current affairs?" Hacket said to start another conversation with him.

"Well sir, I don't want to brag but I did get a perfect score in current affairs on my last test." John is obviously bragging about his academical prowess to Hacket.

"Great, can you name me everyone that's not an Asari in here?" Hacket asks John to identify every human in the ballroom.

"Well I don't know most of them, but I can try to at least sir."

"Not to worry just try your best."

"Ok sir, I'll try my best *clears throat* from the left there's Hahne and Kedar from Hahne-Kedar Arms company." Shepard pointed at the two gentlemen currently conversing with an Asari.

"Julius Hahne and Benjamin Kedar Company is a major supplier for the Confederate armed forces and they are here right now trying to do same with the Asari." Hacket explains the situation to John. "And John can you guess the man smoking next to them?"

"I don't believe it. Is it really him, sir?" John couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the man.

"Connor Brown is one of the greatest gun designers to ever live. Even your graduation side-arm was personally designed by him." Hacket told John about the legendary gunsmith Connor Brown.

"I should... continue with my introductions shouldn't I?" Despite John wanted nothing more than to have Brown's autograph he wisely held himself back from doing so.

"Yes you should, now continue where we left off." Hacket instruct John to continue.

"Of course sir, I recognize Democrat senator Udina..." John pointed at an elderly graying man currently conversing with mixed group of both Asari and Human.

"Off the record; that prick Udina is probably in here to drum up supports for his next election and the sad thing is I will probably vote for him." Hacket does not hide anything from John about what he feels about Udina.

"You really don't like the man do you, sir?" John asks of him.

"Like you have no idea, but on the other hand a democrat in the presidential seat means more money in the war coffer, but again you should continue."

John nodded slightly and continues with identifying the rest of the human he knows about. "Jack Harper Head of Cerberus trading company..." John then pointed out to a middle aged man with a well combed hair and beside him is a woman that is not much older than him. The woman can only be described as very beautiful with her long flowing black hair and she wore a revealing dress like what the Asaris are wearing. It is a black long dress that reveals a lot of her body especially her backside that run all the way down just to show the top slit of her perfect rump. To the human what she's wearing are improper, but to the Asari the dress is considered to be modest. Still John cannot believe that someone can look so perfect. The woman notices the look that John was giving her and decided to turn around to smile at her admirer. John noticing the glance she has given her immediately turns his face around out of embarrassment.

"I think she's checking you out?" Hacket said in a teasing manner.

"No she's probably smiling at the oaf that caused such a commotion earlier." John refers to himself.

"You're selling yourself a bit short there. I bet any ladies in here would throw their undergarment at you if you just approach them." Hacket said sarcastically.

"Surely you overestimated my charm?" John also replies sarcastically.

Hacket laughed after hearing his reply. "Being humble is a good trait, but make sure it's not the only one, but please go ahead, do continue."

"As you wish sir" John was asked to continue by Hacket.

As he clears his throat and his mind on what Hacket just said, he then continues surveying the room for the next human he knew. "Is that the Velker brothers over there?" John notices rather famous peoples in the group. Even more so than the one he just mentioned.

"Oh yeah I heard they are looking for an investor for their flying contraption. Preposterous if you ask me." Hacket dismiss such a thing is even possible.

"Yeah I guess so..." John found himself agreeing with Hacket, but he still have reservation on whether or not such a thing like making a man fly is even possible.

"Do you know why I make you said all their names?" Hacket said this to John.

"No I don't know, sir?" Still, John has his suspicion to why he did.

"That's because I want you to know more about politics. The day that soldier should only know how to shoot someone are over. As a new officer in our navy your responsibilities will be much larger than your predecessor. In addition to military tactics you need to learn about numerous other things." Hacket explains his new method to John.

"I understand completely sir." John humbly replies.

"Good I'm expecting great things from you." Hacket patted John's back as he said that.

After John received the compliments the two then returns with exchanging small talks with each other, engrossed with their discussion they continue until they were interrupted by John's mother.

"Ahem!" Hannah fakes her cough to get the two man attention.

"Mother you're here?" John states the obvious.

"Hey, Hannah" Hacket replied informally unfitting of his high status.

"So how are my two favorite man are doing?" She asks the two men about what they're doing in her absence.

"Trivial stuffs. You wouldn't be interested in it anyway." Hacket explains to Hannah.

Hannah on the other hands is scowling when Hacket are obviously keeping a secret from her. Seeing his mother upset looks on her face John then tries to distract her by changing the conversation. "So, mother dearest did you talk about something with the others?"

"Oh dear, I'm such a fool sometimes. I was about to tell you this earlier..." She held back from divulging the rest to her son. "You know what it will be better if you didn't hear it from me." She said to him thinking its better off for him to know about it later.

"What do you mean by that mother?" John asks her.

"Hmm... You know what? I think I'm going to keep it a secret anyway." She playfully answered to his question. Leaving John frustrated over her answer. "But I promise it will be a good thing." His mother assures him of this.

"If you say so mother?" John still entirely unconvinced though and its mostly because what is good for his mother may not be good for him.

"Trust me. It's good." She said for the last time before she was interrupted by a sudden announcement.

"Introducing Legatus Desolas Arterius and his brother Legatus Saren Arterius!" The announcer announced two new arrival to the party.

Hearing about the new arrival made John feel uneasy, but a new guest arriving is not something to be suspicious about. It was their name that caught John's attention and if he didn't know any better he thinks it almost sounded like a Turian. "Arterius?" Both his mom and Hacket let out the last name of the guests.

John notices their facial expression when they utter the name and notices that something is wrong. "Is something the matter?" John asks his mother and Hacket.

Hannah and Hacket however didn't seem to even notices that John is standing next beside them, let alone talking to them. "It couldn't be them Hannah." Hacket replied but towards John.

"Do you know of any other Arterius?" Hannah sarcastically said to Hacket.

"But still Hannah it doesn't mean..." Hacket was about to finish his sentence but was immediately cut short by one of the aforementioned guest.

"By the spirit of the Primarch. Admiral Hacket and Admiral Shepard. What a welcome surprise." A Turian said while extending both of his arm in a welcoming gesture.

The two guest that came was indeed Turian and one of them seems to know about Admiral Hacket and Hannah. Hacket's face looked like he swallowed something awful after hearing the Turian, but considering the time and place they're currently in. It would be improper conduct not to greet the Turian back and so with great reluctance he turns his face around to meet the Turian. "Ah, Saren long time no see and what brings you here... Seriously, what brings you here?" Despite trying to be diplomatic earlier Hacket is now not even trying to hide his hostility from the Turian.

"That's what I like about you Hacket, you don't like to play around, you just go in for the kill." Saren also makes no attempt to hide his hostility.

The two contnues to exchange glare with each other and this causes onlookers from the party to gather around to see the two of them trying their best not to kill each other. Seeing that a possible diplomatic incident may about to unfold prompted another Turian to step in and take the rein of the situation before it gets out of control. "Enough Saren. We're not here to pick a fight with the human." The Turian Desolas said to Saren.

"The way I see it we will go to war with them anyway. So why bother pretending to be diplomatic about it." Saren explains his line of reasoning to Desolas.

"I couldn't agree more." Hacket found himself agreeing with Saren's point. Which is surprising considering their history.

"Hacket remember where we are right now..." Hannah that has been standing on the sidelines since then now whispers her disagreement on what Hacket just said.

"You don't have to tell me that Shepard." Hacket responds to John's mother. "But you Saren I need to tell you and your brother that you're not wanted here."

"Oh, I did not realize that Turians are unwanted here?" Saren cheekingly response despite knowing full well the reason why.

Hacket rubs his temple at his ludicrous statement. "This is a party to celebrate Asari and Human relation. Not Turian." Hacket explains to him.

The guest that surrounds them now have something else to discuss other than John's improper conduct earlier and is now discussing a new topic about the Turian trespasser.

"The nerve of the Turian coming in here unannounced like that." One of the human attendee said from among the sea of people.

"Yeah, who invited him anyway?" Another human said from the back.

At first glance it would have seems that Hacket has won over the crowd judging by the amount of support that are currently backing the admiral, but at second glance it is revealed that it is only the humans that actually voices their support for the admiral. The Asari however remains silent through it all and continue to watch the two of them arguing from the sideline. Just like Hacket predicted earlier with John. Despite being an ally to the human the Asari feeling towards the alliance remains reserved at best and distrustful at worst. The tense situation only serves to proof that Hacket was right all along.

Despite the current hostility the two side shared against the Turian. The reason why being is that the Asari sees the Human as no different than the Turian and it is a well founded distrust that stems from human's reckless expansion and colonization over the years which doesn't give the Asari much assurance of the confederacy.

And as the crowds of human that supports Hacket becoming louder a single commanding voice comes out from nowhere to stop all the commotion. "What is the meaning of this?!" An Asari said to the crowd of people currently gathering in the center of the ballroom.

This causes all eyes to turns toward her to see the Asari that raised her voice to the two arguing male of their respective species. As the onlookers looks up at her she looks down at them from the balconny above them like she is some sort of an Asari deity. Upon closer inspection she does indeed carries with her an air of authority and the beauty to match those of their deity.

"Matriarch Benezia..." Hacket spoke the name of the leader of the Asari Republic.

Benezia then walks away from the balcony above and descends down through the flight of stairs ever so gracefuly to meet the two troublemaker in her party.

"Is there something wrong?" She said this towards the male Human despite knowing very well the reason why Hacket is upset .

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with anything." Hacket answered like a whipped dog. "If I may I wish to take my leave." And leave like one too.

Seeing one of their greatest admiral walking away like a dog with his tail behind his back was just too disheartening to look at by the human attendee, but Saren on the other hand actually enjoyed humiliating the human admiral. It is not secret that the two military leader have no love for one another and the reason why is because of their history with each others.

Seeing Hacket now is walking away in shame. Hannah can't help but to ask of him. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing." Hacket made a quick remark before continuing with the rest of his answer. "I should have known they were invited the moments the guards announced their names like some sort of royalty. I'm embarassed to admit it, but it seems that I have just fallen into his trap that's all."

"That maybe so, but I don't understand. What could he possibly gain from all of this?" Hannah said to Hacket about Saren's motive.

"I don't think he is doing this for anything other than to see our reactions to it." Hacket offers his hypothesis of the situation earlier to the mother and son.

After hearing of his explanation it is now John's turn to ask him. "Sir, I still don't get it. Why would he go through all that trouble just to get our reactions?"

"If I have to say. It's probably because that's the kind of Turian he is." Hacket said. "To tell you the truth this is not the first time I met him and the first time meeting him I already knew that we will never be friend." Hacket said as he reminiscence about the first time he met Saren.

"But still. I do not understand why he would get to all that trouble just for you, sir?"

"Like I said we have a history together and speaking of history I need to borrow your dear old mom to talk about said history in private."

"By all means sir."

"Thank you and by the way do enjoy the party in our absence." Hacket said before leaving with his mother.

This leaves John finally alone to ponder on what just happened...

.


	4. Prologue Part 3

_I have no confidence about how this chapter, so please_ _don't flame_ _me_ _._ _I take constructive criticism though._

"Having fun?" He said this to himself after both Hacket and Hannah are out of his sight.

Despite given the order by his superior/mother to enjoy the party and having fun in the process. It is an order that he may have a hard time fulfilling and the reason why is because he is seen by most of his peers as a sort of a stick in a mud and what he views as fun may not be the same to the next people. To John fun are when he is shooting his gun, cleaning his gun, reading old battle tactics and reviewing said tactics for possible uses in future battle, but those same things are the reason why he earned a Valedictorian title in the first place.

Having a tough time deciding on the best way to have fun, John then decided to take a walk around the party to look for something for him to occupy himself with and walk he did, but even after a few minutes of walking around in the ballroom he still can't figure out how to have fun in the party. He first think about trying to converse with that raven haired beauty he saw earlier, but he quickly dismiss it because he thinks that he didn't have any chance with her.

'What was I even thinking about earlier? She's way out of my reach.' He said to himself.

'No John, you better off dating someone like... Holy.' As he tries to convince himself that she is out of his reach. His eyes then suddenly gaze upon another woman, a woman that immediately takes his breath away when he gaze his eyes upon her. That woman in question though is not a real woman or in this case not even a human, but an Asari. And yet despite the differences between him and her John just can't seem to take his eyes away from her.

The Asari in question was indeed beautiful by human standard, but she looks rather young compared to all the Asari that are currently standing in the same room with her and to add the white dress she's currently wearing are modest compared to what the other Asari is wearing and even what the raven haired beauty are wearing, but John just keep staring at her like she is the most beautiful being in the room. It is not the same thing with the raven haired beauty he saw where he a felt a rather strong sexual attraction from her earlier, but with the Asari he felt something different. Meanwhile the Asari he's ogling at notices the gaze that John has given him and gaze right back at him until their eyes meet with each others.

And when their eyes met with one another, they immediately can feel each others feeling and that something happens that they both can't explained. The two of them didn't know what is it that they are feeling or what to call it, but they felt an undeniable attraction towards each other. Is it love that the two of them are feeling right now? It can't be, because there is no such thing as love at first sight and yet that is probably the closest emotion that the two are currently feeling right now.

The two then continues to stares into each other eyes from a distance in what seems to be an eternity. John wanted to bring an end to the awkward staring so he can talk to her, but as he opens his mouth so does she.

"Excuse me." "Hello?" The both of them spoke at the same time.

The timing of their greeting surprises John and caught him off guard, but he decides to continue on anyway with his introduction. "My name is..." "Do you need?" Both of them interrupted what the other are saying.

John was surprised again by how she interrupted him or he interrupted her, but he then quickly returns to what he was doing earlier. "My name is..." "I'm sorry!" Both of them interrupted each other sentence again.

The two seemingly frustrated at the lack of progress, then take a few moments off to process everything, but as then they immediately burst into laughter after realizing how ridiculous they were when they're cutting each other. The two continues to laugh despite what the other guest might think of them. Hearing her laugh however only serves to strengthen John's resolve to get to know her better.

"I'm sorry if I come out a bit wrong earlier, but let's start from scratch. My name is John Shepard with the Confederate Navy." John introduces himself first to the Asari.

The Asari then of course introduces herself to him. "Nice to meet you John Shepard, my name is Liara T'soni."

"Nice to meet you miss T'soni." John offers his hand so he can shake hand with her.

"The pleasure is all mine Mister Shepard." She said to him while shaking their hands together.

Now that they finally know each others name John is now feeling ready to ask her something. "So what's a lovely lady like you doing here?"

The Asari laugh at his vain attempt at flirting, but decided to play along with it anyway because she feels the same way and wanted to know him better too. "Why? I was invited here Mr. Shepard just like you do." She coyly said to him.

"Of course, I'm sorry for even saying that Ma'am." John apologizes to her for being too obvious.

"No need Mr. Shepard I know you're trying to hit on me, but I don't mind talking to you some more if you don't mind." Now its Liara's turns to flirt with him.

"Why of course. I don't mind it all. Go ahead and shoot." John not minding it one bit.

"Well this a question I want to asks since you introduces yourself me, so who are you Mr. Shepard?" Liara asks him a question.

"Who am I?" John have to admit that it's a bit of a headteachers to answer because how can you really answer something like that.

"Yeah, just tell me who you are. What things do you like or what is your hobby?" Liara asks him to tell him more about himself.

"Oh that? Well then for starter I'm 23 years old, I'm in the navy, I love to exercise, reviewing battle tactics and in my free time I shoot my gun." John tries his best to describe himself, but his limited experience with the fairer sex only made it to come out as awkward.

Liara put her hand on her mouth and presumes to giggles at his awkwardness. "My you are an interesting person Mr. Shepard." She said sarcastically.

John however is still experienced enough to notices her sarcastic tone. "Well maybe you can tell me about yourself then?"

"About me? I will be one hundred and sixty years old this year. I major in Archeology and I enjoy listening to music." She describe herself.

"One-hundred sixty?!" John has heard that an Asari can live for a long time, but still he can't help to be surprised when he hear about it in person.

"An Asari lifespan is ten times to that of human. Didn't you know that?"

"Yes I knew that already, but I have to say you look very beautiful for a hundred and sixty years old." John complimented her about her age. Even though she's technically older than him John feels like she is younger than him.

"Why, thank you very much Mr. Shepard?" Liara turns her gaze down and blushed a little when he said she is beautiful.

Despite her attempt to hide her flushed face from him. John can still notice the purple tint spread across her cheeks. 'So an Asari blush purple, interesting?' He thought to himself, but when Liara's gaze turns upward to meet him. His trail of thought suddenly grinds to a halt when he saw her face and blushed like she did.

'So a human blush red, interesting?' The Asari Liara thought to herself after seeing the different shade of blush human have.

In a trance after seeing her face up close John then shakes his head in order to removes himself from the trance and afterward he then clears his throat before speaking to her. "Ms. T'soni may we speak somewhere private." John wishes to move to a more appropriate place.

"Okay." With a blush on her face she agreed to his demand.

But when John is about to take off he realizes that he didn't know anything about the Embassy. "So where do you think we should go?" John asks his Asari's entourage about a perfect place to continue their conversation.

Liara however just smile this time and help him to show him the way. "Follow me mister Shepard. I know the perfect place we can chat." Liara gestures towards John to follow her.

Liara suggested the balcony upstairs and she told him to follow her until they reach their destination. On the way John notices that despite the confusing layout of the embassy she seems to have no problem navigating through it and this causes him to probe her about it. "You seem to know your way around."

"Well, I have been staying here for the last two month." She clarify.

"I see. You must be the daughter of a Diplomat for you to have been living here?" John makes his assumption about Liara.

"That is correct Mr. Shepard." She playfully answered.

"I knew it." He snaps his finger after she confirmed it herself.

The two then share a brief laugh before continuing to their destination. Upon arrival the two were mesmerized after seeing the beautiful moon on the horizon. Liara then walks toward the railing so she can get a closer look of the moon."So beautiful..." She make a remarks about the moon.

To that the two of them are in agreement but to John the figure currently gazing at the moon is far more beautiful. As Liara is occupied with watching the moon. John uses the opportunity to take a closer at the Asari from behind and the word beautiful accidentally comes from his mouth.

Hearing John said something she immediately turns around to face him. "Did you say something mister Shepard?"

"Uh no I didn't say anything." He tries to deny it.

"If you say so." She then turns around to gaze at the moon again.

John can't help himself when he blurted that out to her and how can he when he is in the presence of a beautiful creature like Liara and seeing her bathe in the moon's light did not help one bit. "Miss Liara. If may I be so bold?" John asked from behind her.

"If I may what?" Liara turned around to ask another question.

"May I call you by your first name?" John looked at her straight in the eyes.

Liara was taken by surprise by his bold request, but she pays no mind and walks towards him to grab both of his hands. "Only if I can call you John." She added.

He then take both of their hands up to his eyes level so he can plant a kiss on top of her hand. "Of course, Liara." He said with a satisfied look on his face.

Liara however blush at his action and this is probably the first time in history that a human can make an Asari blush. "J-John can you please take your hands off mine?"

"Of course, Liara." He gently removes his hands as per her order and bows slightly to her in a gentlemanly manner.

Liara cannot believe that a human can make her lose her composure. If her friends and family know about this they would tease her to no end and as an Asari she still has reputation to keep. "Thank you John." She said to him while hiding her face from him.

Oblivious to her feeling John just keep smiling at her like nothing happened. While it is true that John might have learn some social skill from back in the Academy, but he remains clueless when it comes to woman.

Although John was simply being courteous in his act. Liara took it the wrong way and saw him as being arrogant. Liara refusing to be taken by his pace starts by asking another question. "I want to ask you something else. Is it true that human are obsessed with guns?"

John didn't seems to be surprised after hearing this from her. It comes to no surprise that she will ask this of question of him. If the human were known for something it would be their love of firearms.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" John simply reply.

"Nothing I am just curious about it that's all."

"Well if you must know about it. We human sees guns as a tool to achieve our freedom. Not to mention It also thanks to gun that we managed to unify the human race under the banner of the Confederacy. So yeah, in short we love our guns."

"But from what I heard your species took it a step further and still isn't gun dangerous?"

"No, a gun is a tool and like any other tools it is only as dangerous depending on the intention of the user." John try to explain to Liara about his point of view on gun.

"Still gun kills is it not?" Liara on the other hand remains skeptical about the prevalence of gun cultures in humanity.

"Let's just agree to disagree then?" John seeing that this is going nowhere decided to just drop the issue.

"Agree. Its getting too political anyway."

Even though he decided to drop it earlier, but after seeing a chance to make Liara sees his way John decided to seize the moment by asking her this. "Say, you want to get out off here and have some fun?"

"What do you mean by having fun?" Liara took a step backward when he said that.

"Like you know? Going out into the wood and fire a few round." John explains to her on what he meant earlier.

"Oh, I thought you meant something else." Liara feels relieved after hearing it from him. "But no John I don't think its proper for me to go out in the wood and started shooting." Liara explaining her reservation towards his suggestion.

"Trust me. It will be fun." John tries to assure her.

"I scantly believe that and beside you don't have your gun."

"Ah, I was hoping you might help me out with that."

"Are you suggesting that I should go and grab your gun from the storage room, give it back to you and then we go out into the dark wood alone at the middle of night so we can shoot?"

"When you put it that way that does sounds a bit shady." John scratch the back of his head out of shame. "That's okay though It's not like I expecting that you would go along with that.

But then Liara remembered at how the human managed to get the best of her earlier and saw the perfect opportunity to get the upper hand from the human by doing something unexpected, but also because she somewhat found him attractive. "You know what John I might regret this, but okay I will get your gun.

"You would?" John was surprised by her decision to say the least.

"Yeah, just wait for me outside near the stable and I will bring your gun." She said to him as she walks away from with a promise to returns his gun.


	5. Prologue Part 4

John shouldn't have said that to her and now he starts to regret the decision he made. When he made that suggestion at first he meant it as a joke, because who have ever heard of an Asari that like to go out for shooting. Unfortunately he met the only exception to the rule. But he cannot back down now. He may have meant it as a joke, but he only did it to impress the Asari that he like. Because now he has to wait for her to bring him his gun inside the embassy's stable.

While waiting for her John uses the time he have to think about Liara and why did he have to go to such length just to impress a girl, but before he can finish with his soliloquy a knock can be heard outside the stable's door. "John It's me Liara. Open up." She said as she raps on the door.

John then walks towards the stable's door as instructed, opens the door and let her in as instructed. While she let herself in John notices that she is sweating like crazy and when he ask her about it she said this to him. "It was so exciting!"

"Pardon?" John befuddled by her retort.

"I never done something like this before. I don't know that breaking the rule could be such a rush." She said to him.

John then think to himself. 'Just how sheltered could this girl be?' Of course he did not let his actual thought to spill from his mind and instead ask her about something much more important. "Do you have my gun?"

"Yes I do." She then proceed by giving him his gun back along with his holster.

John finally reunited with his firearm after a long time apart from each other was happy to say the least. He then proceed by tying the holster across his waist and checking his gun to see that if it really his. "Yes this one is mine, how do you managed to figure out?"

"That's easy. Based on your description I managed to track the one pistol with a white leather holster, Ivory grip and when I did managed to track the gun it also has your initial on the grip." She said proudly.

"Thank you Liara, it mean so much for me to have this recovered."

"Its no problem at all." She humbly respond.

The two then shares an affectionate gaze with one another. Their gaze lasted for a whole three minutes until John clears his throat to stop their gaze. "Well, we should get going."

Liara finally regain her sense quickly retorts back at John. "O-of course. Let me show you to my horse." She then shows John to her horse.

And when she shows him the horse John can't help but to make a comment about it. "What a beautiful creature."

"Yes she is." When John complimented her steed, she feel as if herself is also complimented.

John has seen and learn many type of horses in his time in the academy, but he has never seen a horse quite like this. At first glance it look like an ordinary standard breed horse with white fur, but it has a blue hue to it almost like its glowing. "Tell me what is her name?" John wants to know the name of this fine specimen.

"Her name is Hippolyta." Liara told him the name of her horse.

"Nice to meet you Hippolyta." John said the horse's name and when he starts to stroke the horse's fur she starts to react to John's touch. "Woah!" John was startled by the noble beast's reaction.

"I think she likes you." Liara stated.

"You think so?"

"Yeah I think so. She usually only reacted like that with me."

"Smart horse."

"You have no idea." She smirk. "So when can we leave?"

"Ah, but before that would you mind if I am the one to ride her?" John asking Liara for permission to ride the horse.

"It's okay, I was going to ask you to do just that. I don't know how to ride a horse yet, you see."

"I see, then you can just wait here for me till I get the horse ready."

"Okay."

John then walks away from Liara to get the horse's saddle and rein. After he found it he then proceed to put it on the horse. And just like Liara said Hippolyta doesn't seems to have any problem with John even while he is putting the riding harnesses on her. Finally finished with putting it all together John then climb on top of Hippolyta and offers his hand to Liara so she can ride behind him. Finished with all the preparation there is now only thing left for John to do.

"All set?" John ask is Liara is she ready.

"Yes." Liara then reaches out from behind John to hold him tighter.

"All right then. Hyah!" John lashes at Hippolyta's rein ordering the horse to run.

Hippolyta then bolted out of the stable and into the woods in order to find a quiet, secluded place away from the party.

After a few minutes of walking around in the forest john accidentally stumble into an abandoned hut and figures to himself. "This is a nice spot."

John then step down from his horse first so he can help Liara down. With both of them finally on the ground John then proceed by hitching the horse into a nearby post.

Scanning the ground John notices a fairly large amount of empty whiskey bottles scattered all over. John then pick some of the bottles up and then line them up nicely on top of the railing over the porch.

Before they can begin John took a deep breath and exhale. He looks to his gun and opens the cylinders to see that his gun are fully loaded. He opens his gun and saw Six .45 caliber rounds in each individual cylinder, along with an additional twelve rounds nestled in his belt, that gave him eighteen rounds for him to shoot. More than enough for this show and tell. He then toggle the gun to put the cylinder back into its place and walk ten paces back to give some space between them and the whiskey bottles.

"Liara, please come here." He beckons to her.

"Now before I hand you the gun I need you to realize that what I'm about to give you is a dangerous weapon. I mean it, you can kill someone and yourself along with it if you don't treat it with respect. Do you understand?" He looks at her straight in the eyes while he said that. It is as if he is looking straight into her soul.

When she heard his speech Liara starts to have a second thought about going through with it, but she cannot say no because she already agreed to it back in the embassy. "Yes." She said reluctantly.

"I take your word for it then." He hands her gun.

Liara then stretches her hand to grab the gun. She never really notices it when she carrying the gun earlier, but after hearing his speech about it. She finally realizes that the gun feels a lot more heavier than she realizes. "It's Heavy." She comments on the gun she's holding.

"A lot of gun does." John cracks a smile when he heard it. "The gun you're holding is a _single action_ by the way."

"What's that?" Liara is confused when John dropped unfamiliar words at her.

"Meaning you need to cock the gun to chamber the next round." John explains what a single action is to her.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand what you're talking about." Liara is now even more confused than she is before.

Realizing that she is a novice in gunnery. John decided to drop the fancy jargon all together and decided to just teach her by showing it to her. "Just point the gun at the bottles, okay?"

"Okay." She replied. Then she raises her hand to take aim at the empty bottles.

Noticing the imperfect stance she took while aiming the gun. John decided to take a more hands on approach in teaching. "You're going to hurt yourself if you do it like that. Here let me show you." John said while reaching out to grab her from behind.

Liara was surprised to see him suddenly get close to her, but she was even more surprised when she realizes that John is currently touching her. "John?"

"Just relax your arms otherwise the recoil from the gun will throw you off the ground." John instruct to her while he puts his own hands on her to show her on how to hold a gun properly.

She meekly nodded at him. Even while he put one of his hand on her thighs to properly positioned herself. Feeling his large, rough hand maneuvering on her thighs was to overwhelming for Liara. He might not have the slightest intention for doing so, but Liara enjoyed it nonetheless. She felt a little guilty for deriving pleasure from his touch, but she cannot help it.

Now in perfect position the two are now ready to shoot. Liara still woozy from being felt up by John are having difficulty to properly aim the gun. John however remains focused at the task and aim the gun for her. After the gun are properly aligned with one of the bottle he help cock the gun for her and tell her to pull the trigger. Liara closed her eyes to shield her eyes from the flare and she pulls the trigger as ordered and then they hear a loud bang followed by a large kickback from the gun. Even though John was holding her down. She can still feel the recoil from the .45 caliber, but other than that she starts to feel something else. Something exhilarating and it is only much later that she realized that it was actually adrenaline.

Reeling in from the kickback she opens her eyes to say. "Did I hit it?"

John looks at the bullet hole they made on the wall and reply. "No, it missed by a few inches to the left."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong."

"No. The fault was on me. It's just that I never teach anyone before. I'm sorry Liara."

"You don't need to apologize to me John. It is just as my fault as it is yours. I did close my eyes when I shoot earlier. So maybe that's the problem?" Liara looks up behind her as she said that.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Liara." John was thankful towards Liara. "So, do you want to continue with the shooting?"

"Of course! That bottle and I still have some unfinished business." She said to him while making a joke about it.

"I see, so lets put that dastardly bottle in its place shall we." And so they resume from where their left off by helping Liara into position, but this time they have learn from their mistake. While Liara's hands are holding the grip John's are grasping her. Now as their sight are aimed at one of the bottle being lined. John told her to hold her breath to stabilize her aim and then he tells her to pull the trigger. The bullet then flew out of the barrel and into the intended target. The glass bottle then shattered into a million pieces when the bullet pass through it.

Happy with their handiwork the two then continues to do the same with the other bottles. The two of them keeps shooting at the makeshift targets until there is no bottles left standing. "Darn! Out of targets. Hold on a moment Liara while I set the bottles up again." John reaches out at one of the bottle, but he did not pick up the bottle like last time and instead he picked it up by using Biotic. A rare trait among Human.

Thus his use of Biotic elicit a response from Liara. "You're a Biotic?"

"Yes I am. I'm part of the new vanguard class." John explains to her.

"What's a Vanguard?"

"Vanguard is a new combat class of the human military. It specializes in close-quarter combat and military application of Biotic."

"Interesting. What other class are there?"

"Other than Vanguard there's Soldier, Adept, Engineer, Infiltrator and Sentinel."

"Can you tell me more about them?" Even though she has no interest in military matter. She is obviously interested by what John said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It's a military secret and in fact I shouldn't told you about my class earlier." He said to her while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She feels a little guilty after questioning him.

"No, don't be. It was all my fault, but anyway we should continue where we left off." John then returns to lifting glass bottle one by one with his Biotic and lining them up on the rail. Although it might look simple in first glance. Lifting objects with Biotic requires immense concentration and one object at a time is his limit.

Liara seeing the human having difficulty with the bottle decided to help him. With a single wave of her hand she lifted multiple bottles with her Biotic and lined them neatly. John seeing her can't help but to impressed by her exceptional use of Biotic. "That's amazing!" John clapped his hand in awe.

Liara immediately blushed after hearing his praise. "It's nothing really. All Asari can at least do that much." Liara answered humbly.

"Maybe you can give me some few pointer on how to do that."

"I could show you one better." Liara extends her hand at the direction of the newly put bottles and watch as air around it starts to converge and suck the bottles into some sort of hole.

John seeing this cannot believe his own eyes. "What is that?"

"That is called Singularity I use my Biotic to compress the air around a single point to create a vaccum in the air." Liara tries her best to explain her ability.

"Incredible. Could you teach me how to do that?"

"Of course. You teach me how to shoot a gun and now its my turn to teach you more about Biotics."

But before Liara can teach John more about Biotics they are suddenly interrupted by someone. "Stay away from the Princess!" John looks around to his surrounding for the source of the sound and is greeted with the sight of an Asari emerging out from the darkness of the forest and judging from her black leather getup the Asari are wearing John deducted that she is part of the elite Asari commando, but why would a commando be all the way out here?

Nevertheless suspicious of her intention John pointed a gun at her to try to stop her. "Who goes there!?" John loudly said to the intruder.

"I said. Step away from the Princess. Kidnapper!" The Asari then pulls out a strange hook like sword at John.

"A what?!" John was shocked to hear that he was accused of being a kidnapper, but also somewhat confused because she mentioned Princess twice now.

"This is your final warning. Step away from the Princess or I will kill you!" The Asari now threaten him with death.

Threaten with the prospect of death John decided to point his gun at her. Seeing that she only has a sword to defend herself John feels confident that he can win this standoff, but the Asari commando sneer almost laughing at John's action. As a respond to John she then whistle into the bushes to signals the remaining commandos to come out and encircle him.

Seeing the group commandos seemingly appears out of nowhere John is suddenly reminded why a small archipelagic nation like the Asari managed to hold out against the much larger Turian Stratocracy and the Human Confederacy. Surrounded by a group of Elite Asari commandos John holstered his gun and raise his hands. A universal sign for surrendering. "I'm not a Kidnapper and what do you mean by Princess?!" John ask her about the Princess, but the only person other than is Liara and she can't be the Princess in question. Can't she?

"She's talking about me John." John's suspicion was proven to be true.

"But how? I though you're the daughter of a diplomat."

"It's only partially true I'm afraid. My full name is Liara T'soni. I'm the daughter of Benezia T'soni. The current Prime Matriarch of the Asari Republic." John can feel his jaw just dropped to the ground after learning of her true identity.

"You're a Princess?" John still in a state disbelief.

"Yes it's true I'm sorry for lying earlier." Liara sincerely apologize to the Human. "Shiala you may stand down." Liara ordered the Asari commando.

"As you wish my Princess." Shiala quietly comply and sheathed her sword back.

"Why are you here Shiala?" Liara asked her a question.

"Lady Benezia ordered us to look for you." Shiala answered.

"I see if its what my mother wanted then I will comply." Liara looks a bit dejected as she said that to Shiala.

"Thank you my lady. But what will we do with the kidnapper. Should I execute him?" Shiala seems eager about killing John.

"I told you I'm not a kidnapper!" John protest at the accusation.

"I wasn't talking to you human." Shiala glares dagger at him.

"Enough Shiala let him go." Liara told her.

"Tch!"She clicked her tongue at Liara's decision.

"Shiala please, there's no need for such boorish behavior. I'm sorry for my subordinate's behavior Human. We will take our leave." Liara used the word Human to distant herself from him.

John at a loss for word just watch as Liara starts to walk away from him. John fearing that this will be the last time she will ever see her again didn't want to see her go just yet and grabs her hand to say one final thing to her. "Am I going to see you again?" He ask almost pleading.

This prompt Shiala to unsheathe her sword again, but Liara waves a gesture towards the commando to back away. Shiala reluctantly comply, but she will still keep an eye on him in case something happened.

Liara on the other hand couldn't even look him the eyes when he said he wanted to see her again. Even though she wanted the same thing as him, but alas she can't. Imagine the scandal if the daughter of the Prime Matriarch are seen together dating with a human soldier and especially what her mother will do to her. "I'm sorry but I can't." She avoided eyes contact with him.

John feeling that she wasn't sincere with herself decided to push her again. "Please." He said the magic word.

Liara feeling the sincerity of his word decided to reply in kind, but she can only reply in whisper in fear of prying ears nearby. 'There's going to be a fair tomorrow night in Arcturus square. Meet me at John Grissom's park.' She then surprised him with a small kiss on his cheek.

John at a loss for word after the kiss just stare at her as she she slowly vacate the premise with her armed escorts. Now left alone in the clearing john's cheek feels numb from where she kissed him. He rub it and start to smile at the prospect of seeing her again. He might not believe in love at first sight, but this what he is feeling right now and now he know that she felt the same way…

 **Somewhere Across the Terminus Sea**

In an unknown location somewhere in the Batarian country. Members of the Verush Dynasty are sitting on the wooden floor while discussing something important over a table. A map of the Terminus sea laid on top of it and all of them are wearing silk robes a clothes that are only reserved for the ruling class of Batarian's society.

"How are the new shipment of weapons coming along?" An elderly Batarian ask one of the attendee.

"Yes, the new shipment of cannons and small arms we ordered from the Turian will arrive shortly." A much younger Batarian reply to the elder one question.

"Pfft! I don't see how we should wait for barbarian weapons. We should strike right now!" One of the roses to Batarian voice his objection.

"This Barbarian weapons are vital for us if we are to succeed in this plan." The Younger one said.

"Bah! The only weapons we need are our martial spirit and our sword." The brash one unsheathe his curved two-handed sword to show it off to everybody in the meeting.

"Lord Tarak. A sword have no place on the modern battlefield. Every battles since the last century has been fought and won with guns." The younger one explains the importance of modern gun in today's battlefield.

"A gun is not a dependable as a weapon of war Lord Charn. It is inaccurate, a little change in the weather a gun becomes useless and also a gun is a dishonorable weapons. Only a coward would use one." Tarak said in a threatening manner and with his sword pointing at Charn's face makes him even more intimidating.

"Honor would not protect us from the enemy's bullets Lord Tarak." Charn swatted the sword away.

Tarak angry at the disrespect the young Batarian has given him is almost planning to use the sword he swatted away to cut him in half, but thankfully he was stopped by someone that has been silent this whole time. "Enough Lord Tarak!" Another Batarian raise his voice to stop the bickering between the two lords.

"Lord Balak?" Tarak looks at the direction of where Balak is sitting. All of his four eyes glares angrily at sword wielding Batarian.

"Lord Tarak I wanted you to go back to your seat so we can finish this meeting." After seeing such display Tarak has no choice, but to comply with his command and slink back to his seat feeling dejected. Charn seeing that his rival was taken down a notch can't help but to smirk at his misfortune as he returns to his seat.

He then turns toward Charn after he finished reprimanding Tarak for his behavior. "Lord Charn I would wipe that smirk off your face if I were you."

"Yes, Lord Balak!" Charn prostrating himself towards Balak as a show of respect.

"I don't need to tell you how important this important this plan will be for the country and our people. We can't let personal feeling get in the way of this. Not when the stakes are already as high as it is." Balak said towards the other Batarians in the meeting.

"Yes Lord Balak!" Everyone shout in agreement.

"Very good. Lord Charn do we have assurance that the Empress will support our plan?" Balak ask the younger Batarian.

"Yes, Lord Balak we can expect the Empress to send us support if we are successful in our initial plan, but if we fail she would not help us at all."

The group then soon burst into murmurs and whispers. Most are still willing to go through with the plan, but some of them actually starting to question the validity of the plan knowing that the Empress will not support them if they fail. Balak merely stop the discussion with just a wave of his hand. Showing the power he has over the rest of the group. "My friends I know you are having doubt and I can understand it, but I need you to realize that we are not doing this for ourselves but our dynasty that has ruled for thousands of years. If we are not the one to protects it then who will? I know you are afraid of what's coming, but do not be for life is but a dream, but the glory our people last eternal. So I ask you this will you stand with me in the coming battle, will you stand with me to reclaim what it rightfully ours and will you stand with me as we strike a blow against the arrogant human!" Balak rise from his seat as he starts to agitate the group.

The Batarian in the meeting follow his lead and burst into a patriotic frenzy. "Balak!, Balak!, Balak!"

Pleased with group's reaction Balak then proceed to pull his sword out and strike the center of the table where the map are in a dramatic fashion. "Then its settled. We will prepare for the invasion of Elysium!" The sword landed on the location of the Human territory of Elysium.

 **Addendum** :

Hey sorry for the long wait, but its mostly because I have no idea how to write this story and have to do a more in depth research before I can continue with anything. Also I might rewrite this in the future. So here's two chapters just for you before the new year. Don't forget to reply because I need to know that you still wanted this.

If anyone here wondering which cultures I appropriate for the races, here's a list:

Asari: Ancient Greco-Egyptian.

Turian: Roman. Just Roman. Prepare to see a lot of bastardized latin in future chapters.

Human: American because 'Merica!

Batarian: Eastasia.

Salarian: Indo-Persian-Italian.

Krogan: Mongol Horde on Red Sand.

You can even send me a suggestion on what to do with the other species like the Drell.


	6. Prologue part 5 (preview)

Sorry for the long wait. There's no excuse for it. Not because I lose interest in it, but its more of a technical issue. You see my favorite computer to write story in is broken in february. I switched to a new one, but it doesn't feel right writing on it so I just took a break from writing, but I still want to continue with the story until the Batarian Invasion that will start in the next two or three chapter and see whether I will continue from there. And thanks for the support everyone. Remember your review keeps me going and so without further ado. A sneak preview of the next chapter:

"Are you sure this is properly tied?" John said towards his Prothean manservant.

"If you doubt my ability to tie you, sir. I suggest you can tie your own cravat." Bosa said as he finishes tying his master's neck piece.

"No. That will not be necessary Bosa. Thank you for your wonderful tying prowess." John said coyly.

The Prothean howeve just smirked at John's humor. "If I have to be honest. I think you are just being nervous. This is after all your first date."

John then took a long sigh. "I guess you're right Bosa. I just want everything to be perfect that's all."

"It's perfectly understandable, sir. Your father has the same case of the jitter when he has his first date with your mother." Bosa then walks away to get John an evening coat to complete his look for his date.

"He did?" John was intrigued by what Bosa said about his father.

"Oh yes, your father was second guessing everything I did and everything he did before his date. It was quite embarrassing to look at really." Bosa answered his human master while carrying his coat in tow.

"I don't think I ever heard that story from mother."

Bosa then help put on his master's coat while continuing the conversation. "Well. That's because your father jittering was gone the moment he met your mother and he acted like a perfect gentleman throughout their date. Your mother was none the wiser."

"You think I can be just like my father and act like a perfect gentleman?" John starts to question himself.

"I will say to you what I have said to your father... You have nothing to worry about."

"That's it. That's all you said to him?"

"Of course not let me resume by saying that you have nothing to worry about because you're a Shepard. A noble house that has helped Humanity to unify under one flag. Shepards of all shape and sizes fought for the good of the confederacy without fear of anything. Or are you saying that a Shepard is more afraid of taking a girl out on date?" He said all of that while straightening out all of the imperfection in John's attire.

"Though truth be told, I rather face a group of charging men then having to face a girl." John jokingly answered.

Bosa then reach out to grab a tall dress hat for John to wear. "Well it might come as a surprise, but that is exactly what your father said to me. Now I want you to go and see for yourself if it's to your satisfaction." Bosa gestured towards the mirror.

Seeing his handiwork John cannot help but to compliment him on a job well done. "Bosa you're a miracle worker."

"I'm glad you're satisfied with my work. Also I almost forgot." Bosa reach out for one last piece of article to complete the look. "Ah, ha! A cane worthy of a Shepard." He said before passed the walking cane to John.

"Thank you, but don't forget about the gift." John reminds the Prothean.

"Of course, sir. I haven't forgotten about it." Bosa then handed a neatly packaged gift to John.

Now with the present in his hand in John then put it inside his coat for safe keeping. With the gift firmly tucked in Bosa decided to speak. "Pardon me, but are you sure you want to give away something that valuable to someone else?"

"She's not just anyone." John answers fondly.

"If I might inquire again sir, but who's the lucky lady? You seem to be quite taken by her."

Of course John cannot tell him the truth, because if he knew that John is going to meet an Asari Bosa and his mother will not approve of his choice. "Someone I met in the party." John leaving it likes that.

"I see... Do you require anything else, sir?" Bosa respectfully offers to John.

"Yes actually, I don't want you tell anyone that I will be meeting her tonight and if anyone else ask. Tell them that I will be at a saloon. This will be all." Bosa respectfully bow to him. Bosa however decides to say something else. "She is very lucky to have you sir."

"I hope you're right."

"I just wish that your mother and your twin sister are here to see you going on your first date. I bet young lady Jane will be quite jealous that her older brother is going on a date with a beautiful lady."

"Stop joking Bosa, you know that my mother and sister are still not in friendly terms with each other."

"I know that, sir. I just wish the mistress and the young lady would find it in their hearts to apologize with each other."

"I find it hardly unlikely both my sister and my mother are stubborn like a mule. Not to mention that my sister departed in such a manner the last time we saw her." John

"And still, sir we all wanted our loved one to get along."

"We all do."

"Excuse me for my insolence, but

Then he leaves John alone in the family fitting room.

He looks at himself in the mirror for the last time to check again and to his relief he found that nothing is out of place. He took a long deep breath and quietly exhales before leaving the fitting room. Outside of the room he enters a corridor and walks along the hallway of his mansion. In the hallway he walks past the portraits of all the Shepards that came before him. A Shepard like the famous Drake Shepard where he's the first human to map the Sol Continent and with it the entire human territory, or Robert Shepard a famous knight back in the days of the petty kingdoms of Men. He personally slew dozens of Rock Hill soldiers during the battle of Green Meadows. His bravery in the field of battle gained him a large plot of land near the meadows where the Mansion stood now. Although most of the lands were taken away during the reformation the Confederacy allows the Shepard family to keep the family estate and monthly allowances for their valiant service to the Confederacy.

Walking down memory lane John always felt humbled by the presence of his ancestors. Every time he walks here he wishes to have his portrait hanged there among the greatest and then he begun to wonder whether every Shepard that walked through this hall wished for the same thing. It's an entertaining thought to be had to see them struggling with the family legacy. He closes his eyes for a moment but just long enough to imagine Drake and Robert pacing on the same corridor. Also worried about how to uphold the family legacy. The thought put a smile to his face and he felt all the worry he had evaporated out from his body and with a smile on his face and his newfound sense of relief he continues his walk to the front door.

Arriving at the iron gate of his family estate he orders his other prothean servant to open the gate for him. With a gift tightly in his hand he leaves through the front gate in order to meet his date...


End file.
